Una Carrera De Amor
by Abbyhay
Summary: en la escuela raimon han proclamado una nueva ley y es que todos los alumonos deben de estar en 2 club y kazemaru no pierde la oportunidad de volver a correr y con la llegada de reika a la raimon no perdera la oportunidad de asercarse a el
1. Una Carrera De Amor

** Narradora

UNA CARRERA DE AMOR

Capitulo 1 "vuelve a correr"

En Raimon hay una nueva ley y es que todos los alumnos deben de estar por lo menos en dos clubs.

Kazemaru- Endo supiste de la nueva ley de este año?

Endo: no cual es?

Kazemaru- que todos los alumnos deben de estar por lo menos en dos clubs

Endo: qué? Muy apenas podemos con las tareas que nos ponen los maestros y quieren que estemos en dos clubs

Kazemaru- hay *suspiro* tendremos que acostumbrarnos

Endo: supongo que sí, me pregunto en cual debería entrar ya estamos en futbol que otro club sería interesante?

Kazemaru- es probable que nos den una lista para escoger

Endo: si supongo que si

*EN EL SALON*

Maestra: buenos días chicos

Alumnos: buenos días

Maestra: espero y hayan gozado de sus vacaciones porque como ya se habrán enterado hay un cambio de reglamento en la escuela y es que deben de estar en 2 clubs así que aquí les entrego una lista donde podrán escoger el que sea de su agrado

*cuando a Kazemaru le llego la lista miro asombrado que el club de atletismo era el primero de la lista por falta de corredores* ¿Por qué? ¿A caso a nadie le interesa atletismo? *se pregunto así mismo y se quedo pensativo por un momento hasta que la maestra comenzó a explicar*

*EN EL ALMUERZO*

Natzumi: esto sí que es un fastidio no entiendo porque mi padre hizo esto

Endo: VAMOS CHICOS NO PUEDE SER TAN MALO ANIMO PODEMOS CON TODO EN MI DICCIONARIO NO EXIXTE LAS PALABRAS "NO PUEDO" NI TAMPOCO "IMPOSIBLE"! *dijo animando a todos*

Kazemaru- díganme chicos a que club piensan entrar?

Natzumi: supongo que en jardinería

Haruna y Aki: cocina! Dijeron al unisonó

Endo: Natzumi ¿Por qué no entras a cocina? Tal vez aprendas algo y….. AHU!

*Antes de que pudiera terminar Natzumi le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que Endo callera al suelo y gritándole que se callara y aun golpeándolo*

Endo: lo siento, lo siento *dijo sobándose la cabeza y a la vez protegiéndose de los golpes que Natzumi le daba*

Haruna: y dinos Kazemaru a que club piensas entrar?

Kazemaru: supongo que entrare de nuevo a atletismo

Aki: ahora que me doy cuenta en atletismo hay muy pocos chicos por eso atletismo era la primera opción ¿no es así?

Kazemaru: así es

Haruna: supongo que Miyazaka estará feliz de eso para el eres su ídolo

Kazemaru- si el siempre ha querido que vuelva a atletismo

*EN OTRO LUGAR*

Toko: Que!

Rika: OTRA VEZ ESTAREMOS JUNTAS! *Dijo gritándolo a los cuatro vientos*

Toko: así que tus padres por fin te dejaron venir a Raimon

Rika: ESTOY TAN PERO TAN FELIZ!

Reika: Si ya quiero ver a todos los chicos en especial a Kaze-kun ^^

Autora: este es mi primer fic de Kazemaru x Reika espero les guste y este fic se lo dedico especialmente a Michelle-guzmán y a featheredmoonwings espero que les guste

Nos leemos


	2. Me Muestras La Escuela?

Bueno pensaba subir un capi cada sábado pero me surgió un problemita aquí en mi casa y no lo puedo dejar pasar por nada del mundo y tengo que ponerlo desde antes bueno espero y les guste comencemos:

ME MUESTRAS LA ESCUELA?

*Al día siguiente Kazemaru se topo con Miyasaka de camino a la escuela*

Kazemaru: hola Miyasaka

Miyazaka: buenos días Kazemaru

Kazemaru- dime Miyasaka a que club piensas entrar?

Miyazaka: pienso entrar en lenguas extranjeras

Kazemaru- que bien me alegra

Miyazaka: y tu Kazemaru?

Kazemaru- pues *se detuvo unos segundos para pensarlo bien* pues pienso volver a atletismo

*al escuchar esas palabras Miyasaka sonrió y dijo "que bien volveremos a correr juntos amigo" lo cual no le desagradaba para nada a Miyasaka ya que para él, Kazemaru era su ídolo como su hermano, alguien confiable*

*en la escuela*

Todos : QUE!

Reika: así es

Aki: pe-pero cómo?

Rika: no es genial!

Reika: es una larga historia en otro momento se las contare

Kido: es increíble que hayas venido hasta aquí

Reika: juum y díganme donde esta Kaze-kun

Haruna: no lo sé tal vez aun no llega

Natzumi: miren hay viene

Reika: Kaze-kun! *dijo dándole un abrazo*

Kazemaru-*sorprendido* Reika! Que haces aquí?

*todos los miraban con cara picara en especial Rika*

Kazemaru: r-Reika que haces aquí en Raimon o mejor aun que haces aquí en ciudad Inazuma?

Reika: es una larga historia no quiero aburrirte *dijo soltando al peliazul*

Kazemaru: *al fin con aire en los pulmones* está bien

*en el salón*

Maestra: bien chicos hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna en la clase espero y se lleven muy bien con ella *dirigiéndose a Reika* preséntate con la clase

Reika: hola mi nombre es Reika Midou y espero ser amiga de todos ustedes *dijo sonriendo*

Maestra: bien ahora veamos en donde te sentaras *Dijo pensando un poco y mirando a su alrededor hasta que al fin vio un lugar* bien, siéntate a un lado de Ichirouta Kazemaru lo que izo que Reika se sonrojara*

Kazemaru: hay dios *dijo con un tono algo sarcástico pero a la vez feliz por estar al lado de Reika*

*cuando Reika fue hasta su asiento Kazemaru pudo notar un tenue sonrojo de parte de ella*

Reika: amm Kaze-kun

Kazemaru- ¿si?

Reika: crees que cuando salgamos al almuerzo me puedas mostrar la escuela claro si no te molesta

Kazemaru- pues si ¿Por qué no?

Maestra: Reika toma esta lista y escoge 2 clubes que te gusten

Reika- por supuesto maestra

Maestra: bien comencemos

*en el almuerzo*

Reika: amm Kaze-kun?

Kazemaru: oh! Cierto ven conmigo

Reika: si

Kazemaru: mira por ahí está la clase de música por allá el primer patio

Reika: Wow es muy grande esta escuela

Kazemaru: así es

*así estuvieron un rato hasta que terminaron de caminar por toda la escuela*

Reika: muchas gracias por mostrarme la escuela Kaze-kun

Kazemaru: no hay de que

Reika: dime Kaze-kun a que club decidiste entrar?

Kazemaru: atletismo

Reika- ENCERIO?

Kazemaru: porque la sorpresa?

Reika: pues lo que sucede es que entre a ese

Kazemaru: QUE!

Reika: y también al de futbol

Kazemaru: QUE!

Reika: no te agrada la idea verdad?

Kazemaru- bueno pues…. lo que sucede es… que fue una gran sorpresa pero no fue porque no me agradara

Reika: Oh! Está bien *dijo sonriendo*

*EN OTRO LUGAR*

Rika: donde está Reika?

Toko: no lo se

Rika: quería mostrarle la escuela

Toko: hay tranquila probablemente se entretuvo con algo

Rika: pero! No es justo porque tarda tanto

Toko: hay! -.- *dijo con un tono desesperado y fastidiado*

Rika: REIKA! DONDE ESTAS!* dijo gritando y alzando los brazos *

Toko: tranquilízate quieres!

Natzumi: pero que es lo que sucede?

Toko: Rika no encuentra a Reika y está desesperada

Haruna: hace unos minutos la vi caminando con Kazemaru

Aki: cierto yo también los vi, creo que Kazemaru le estaba mostrando la escuela a Reika

Rika: que! Eso es cierto?

*dijo con corazones en los ojos*

Rika: esos dos hacen una pareja perfecta

Toko: amm Rika

Rika: espera, espera *dijo callando a la pelirosa*

Rika: seria fantástico que los dos se volvieran novios *dijo con los corazones en sus ojos mucho mas grandes*

Aki y Natzumi: RIKA! *dijeron al unisonó pero fueron calladas*

Haruna: RIKA! TE ESTAN ESCUCHANDO!

Rika: QUE!

*al voltear vio a Kazemaru con rostro sorprendido y a Reika muy sonrojada*

Rika: amm…R-Rika-san amm… Ka-kazemaru l-lo siento *dijo avergonzada*

Reika: r-Rika-san c-cómo pudiste decir eso? *dijo mucho mas roja que un tomate*

Rika: lo siento es que a veces se me sale lo que pienso

Reika: pe-pero Rika!

*mientras las dos chicas peleaban se noto en el rostro de Kazemaru un tenue sonrojo y una sonrisa que aun que fueran muy poco visibles se notaban ¿a caso eso era una señal?

CONTINUARA…

Autora: bien lo que pasa es que pensaba que el capitulo se llamara "comienza la carrera Kazemaru volvió" pero puse demasiado y mejor preferí ponerlo en dos capítulos para que no fuera muy cansado de leer.

Adiós y

Nos leemos.


	3. comienza la carrera kazemaru volvio

Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo espero les guste y bueno como mañana cumplo años (siiiii! 9 de octubre) ya 14 años dios jajá pienso subir un capítulo especial 2 en 1 comencemos!

COMIENZA LA CARRERA KAZEMARU VOLVIO

*Al día siguiente de camino a la escuela Kazemaru se topo con Miyasaka*

Miyasaka: buenos días Kazemaru

Kazemaru: hola Miyasaka

Miyasaka: Kazemaru solo para decirte que hoy después de la escuela habrá una pequeña carrera para saber que tan rápidos son te molestaría en ir?

Kazemaru: por supuesto que no hay estaré

Miyasaka: bien

*en la escuela*

Endo: LO SIENTO LO SIENTO *Dijo sobándose la cabeza después de molestar a Natzumi por reiterarle de ir a clase de cocina*

Aki: hay Endo es que si te lo merecías

Endo: no me ayudes

Kido: bueno, bueno dejen de pelear y vallamos a clases

*el resto del día fue muy normal y paso muy rápido*

Kazemaru: Reika iras a la carrera de atletismo?

Reika: por supuesto y tú?

Kazemaru: si

Reika: vamos juntos?

Kazemaru: si por qué no

*en la pista*

Miyasaka: bien probaremos que tan veloces pueden ser den lo mejor de ustedes

Todos: si!

Miyasaka: en sus marcas…..listos…..FUERA!

*todos los chicos salieron corriendo y por obvias razones Kazemaru iba en la delantera pero no falto mucho tiempo para que Reika estuviera a su lado, no importaba que tan rápido fuera Kazemaru Reika estaba a su lado los dos eran realmente rápidos y tenían el mismo nivel, Kazemaru nunca dejaba que alguien le ganara y no se daba por vencido así que izo que sus pasos fueran mucho más largos y rápidos pero eso no bastaba para dejar a Reika atrás ya que ella se mantenía a su lado sin importar que hasta que llegaron a la meta, habían empatado y claro que estaban sorprendidos por la carrera que el otro le dio*

Reika: buena carrera *dijo sosteniendo el aire que aún le quedaba* ¿no lo crees?

Kazemaru: si

Reika: espero que algún día volvamos a correr juntos y así veremos quién es más veloz

Kazemaru: por supuesto que si

Miyasaka: Wow! Son realmente veloces Kazemaru los has hecho muy bien no hay duda de que te has vuelto más veloz gracias a tus entrenamientos en futbol

Kazemaru: muchas gracias Miyasaka

Miyasaka: y Reika-san tú también eres muy veloz en verdad me has sorprendido

Reika: muchas gracias

Miyasaka: bien reúnanse *dijo dirigiéndose a todos*

En cinco semanas será la primera carrera, tendremos que entrenar mucho esta bien?

Todos: si!

Reika: mm Kaze-kun

Kazemaru: si?

Reika. Lo que pasa es que mañana cumpliré años y quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo al parque de diversiones después de la escuela? Aun que les pregunte a mis amigas me dijeron que no iban a poder así que si no puedes pues está bien

Kazemaru: si porque no?

Reika: enserio?

Kazemaru: si claro

Reika: gracias *dijo mientras lo abrazaba*

CAPITULO 4

EL CASTIGO DE LA MAESTRA

*al día siguiente*

Endo: hola chicos!

Haruna: capitán!

Endo: que sucede?

Haruna: no hemos visto a Natzumi desde ayer por la mañana y no sabemos nada de ella

Endo: eso es cierto?

Aki: así es Endo

Kido: tal vez la encontremos dentro de la escuela

Haruna: mi hermano tiene razón vamos

Endo: si

*en el salón*

Reika: buenos días Kaze-kun

Kazemaru: buenos días Reika

*pensamientos de Reika*

Se le olvido *desanimada*

*fin de los pensamientos de Reika*

*Reika sintió que alguien la abrazo y cuando vio era Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: *susurrándole al oído* feliz cumpleaños Reika

*eso izo que Reika se sonrojara mucho*

Reika: creí que se te había olvidado

Kazemaru: por supuesto que no

Reika: muchas gracias *dijo abrazándolo*

Maestra: buenos días chicos

Alumnos: buenos días

Maestra: chicos váyanme pasando el cuestionario que les di ayer por favor

Kazemaru: que cuestionario?

Reika: Kaze-kun lo olvidaste? No recuerdas ayer nos lo dio

*Kazemaru izo memoria hasta que lo recordó*

"_flash back"_

Maestra: chicos aquí tienen este cuestionario es necesario que lo traigan mañana y quien no estará castigado está bien?

Alumnos: si!

Reika: Kaze-kun será mejor que guardes estas hojas

Kazemaru: si lo hare en atletismo vámonos se nos hace tarde

Reika: Segú….

Kazemaru: si vámonos

Reika: espérame!

*en atletismo*

Reika: ya guardaste la hoja?

Kazemaru: a si ya voy

Miyasaka: Kazemaru bienes por favor

Kazemaru: si ya voy

Reika: espera Kaze-kun tu hoja!

Kazemaru: en un momento

Reika: hay!

*momentos después*

Kazemaru: vámonos Reika

Reika: si pero ya guardaste la hoja verdad

Kazemaru: amm si ya la guarde

Reika: amm está bien

*ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la hoja se quedo en una silla*

"_Fin del flash back"_

Kazemaru: oh! No! Que hare ahora?

Reika: no quiero decir que te lo dije pero te lo dije! Te dije que la guardaras pero ha! No nunca me haces caso ¬¬

Kazemaru: lo siento soy un grandísimo tonto

Maestra: Kazemaru tu cuestionario?

Kazemaru: lo siento maestra lo olvide

Maestra: me sorprende de ti pero ya sabes lo que significa

Kazemaru: si lo sé estoy castigado

*y así fue Kazemaru se quedo en el salón limpiando*

Reika: Kaze-kun ¿necesitas ayuda?

Kazemaru: oh! Reika lo lamento tanto me hubiera gustado ir al parque de diversiones contigo

Reika: no importa tranquilo será en otra ocasión

Kazemaru: oh! Casi lo olvido

Reika: que cosa?

Kazemaru: toma

*le dio una pequeña cajita que contenía un collar*

Reika: oh! Kaze-kun!

Kazemaru: es un pequeño regalo para ti

Reika: oh! Muchas gracias *dijo mientras lo abrazaba*

Kazemaru: ven deja que te lo ponga

*Reika dio media vuelta y mientras sentía que las manos de Kazemaru rodeaban su cuello se sonrojo mucho*

Reika: es muy lindo muchas gracias

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4 Busquemos a Natzumi

**Hola, han pasado dos años desde que subí el capítul ¿no lo creen? Supongo que nunca es tarde para volver, aun así, les debo una gran disculpa, pero a cambio de esa larga espera, les tengo muchos proyectos nuevos, tanto aquí en fanfiction, como en YouTube. ¡Terminemos este año y comencemos el 2014 con buenas noticias!**

**¡Comencemos con el siguiente capítulo! **

EN BUSCA DE NATSUMI

A la mañana siguiente todos de reunieron en la entrada de la escuela.

Kazemaru: Buenos días chicos

Reika: Buenos días Kaze-kun

Haruna: ¡CHICOS! ¡CHICOS! ¿Han visto a Natzumi?

*Reika hizo un pequeño gesto de sorpresa y giro lentamente su rostro, lo que llamo la atención de Kazemaru *

Endo: Pues no… ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo malo?

Hruna: Pues lo que pasa es que no a hemos visto desde hace ya varios días y pues me preocupa mucho...

Endo: Tenemos que buscarla ¡Ya!

Aki: Estoy contigo

Kido: Entonces que esperamos, ¡Vamos!

Mientras todos comenzaban la búsqueda de Natzumi, Kazemaru tomo la mano de Reika quien se sonrojo un poco

Kazemaru: Entonces… ¿Dónde está?

Reika: ¿D-De que hablas K-Kaze-Kun?

K: Tú sabes bien de que hablo, vamos Reika, ¿Dónde está Natzumi?

R: Aaah *Suspiro* De acuerdo, pero mejor, que ella te lo diga

*Con Endo*

Kido: Endo… ¿Dónde crees que este Natzumi?

Endo: No tengo idea, pero en verdad estoy preocupado, eso de no hablarnos o avisarnos donde está, de faltar a los entrenamientos… No es típico de Natzumi

Aki: Me pregunto si ella…

Kido & Endo: ¿Qué?

Aki: No, nada, sigamos buscándola

*Con Kazemaru & Reika*

K: N-no p-puede ser…

R: Lo sé, es difícil de creer… pero Natzumi está aquí

¿?: ¿Reika? ¿Qué haces aquí…? ¡¿Eeeh?! K-Kazemaru…

Kazemaru y Reika voltean encontrándose a Natzumi

N: ¡Reika! ¡Prometiste no decir nada!

R: G-gomen… p-pero Kaze-Kun ya estaba sospechando…

K: ¡ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE PASA AQUÍ!

R: Todo comenzó apenas ayer…

"Flas back"

_R: No tenías que acompañarme hasta mi casa Kaze-Kun_

_K: No te preocupes, mi casa queda cerca, ¿te parece que mañana venga por ti?_

_R: E-Etto… Claro Kaze-kun… *Sonrojada* Bueno, yo me quedo aquí_

_K: Nos vemos mañana_

_R: Adiós…_

_Justo antes de que Reika abriera la puerta, noto a una extraña pelirroja muy familiar..._

_R: ¿Eh? ¡OH NATZUMI!_

_El grito de Reika había sido tan fuerte que hizo que Natzumi pegara un pequeño brinco_

_N: R-Reika… No grites, por favor..._

_R: ¿Qué haces aquí? *Acercándose a ella* _

_N: Si te lo digo, ¿prometes guardar el secreto?_

_R: ¡Por supuesto!_

_N: Bueno, pues entre a clases de cocina…_

_R: ¿Q-Que tú qué?_

_N: Si, ya sé… _

_R: ¿Pero… por qué?_

_N: Supongo que porque me siento muy inútil… Ya escuchaste a Endo… Soy muy mala cocinando_

_R: Hay Natzumi… Prometo no decir nada pero… dime algo_

_N: ¿Qué pasa?_

_R: ¿Por qué las tomas fuera de la escuela?_

_N: Quiero que todo sea una sorpresa_

_R: Entiendo_

_*Fin del flash back*_

N: Y la verdad es que eh mejorado mucho

INNER DE KAZEMARU: LO DUDO MUCHO…

K: B-Bueno…

R: ¿Qué tal si, Natzumi hace algo de comer y lo pruebas Kaze-Kun?

K: ¿Q-Que...? ¿Y-Yo?

N: ¡SI!

INNER DE KAZEMARU: ¡CORRE IDIOTA! ¡CORRE Y NO MIRES ATRÁS! ¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR!

K: D-De acuerdo

INNER DE KAZEMARU: Me pregunto cómo será nuestro funeral… TT_TT

R: Bien, vamos

K: S-Si…

Los chicos no tardaron en llegar a la casa de Reika para probar la comida de Natzumi

N: Esperen aquí

INNER DE KAZEMARU: VOY A MORIR, VOY A MORIR, VOY A MORIR, VOY A MORIR, VOY A MORIR, VOY A MORIR, VOY A MORIR, VOY A MORIR, VOY A MORIR, VOY A MORIR, VOY A MORIR, VOY A MORIR.

K: De acuerdo…

INNER DE REIKA: Si Kaze-Kun muere será tu culpa Reika ¬¬

R: Cla-Claro n.n'

Natzumi tardó un poco, pero aun así, llego con un pequeño Onigiri el cual entrego a Kazemaru

K: E-Etto… S-supongo que debo hacerlo ¿No?

R: Sip, vamos, tu puedes.

Kazemaru comenzó a llevarlo hasta su boca entrecerrando los ojos justo antes de morderlo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa de que aún seguía vivo (XD) El Onigiri de Natzumi sabía a cielo, era muy delicioso y de un solo bocado termino el resto.

K: Delicioso, Me puedes dar más n.n

R: Eso quiere decir que…

K: Es delicioso

INNER DE KAZEMARU: ESTOOOY VIVOOO! SIIIIIIIIIIII

*Puum* Natzumi había caído al suelo por la emoción de saber que le había quedado muy bien el Onigiri

Continuara…

**Aquí comienza el momento cursi en donde la Autora pide una disculpa MUY PERO MUY GRANDE, Pero el punto es que Abby Hdz ¡VOLVIO! Y ESTA VEZ…**

**¡PARA SIEMPRE!**

**Y A PARTIR DE AHORA, LUNES, VIERNES Y SABDOS TENDRÁN UN CAPITULO NUEVO, TANTO DE ESTE FANFIC, COMO DE OTROS, MUCHOS PROYECTOS, MUCHOS XD PERO BUENO, HAY QUE COMENZAR EL 2014 CON MUCHOS ANIMOS ¿NO LO CREEN? **

**AUN TENGO QUE CALENDARIZARME MUY BIEN, PUES COMO TAMBIÉN COMENZARE EN YOUTUBE, HABRA CAMBIOS DE QUE SUBO CADA DÍA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, POR AHORA ESTE FANFIC (EN MI COMPUTADORA) YA ESTA TERMINADO, ASÍ QUE NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA :D**

**ABBY HDZ LES DESEA UN BUEN AÑO NUEVO**

**NOS LEEMOS…**


End file.
